


A Picked Rose

by DoctorsBadWolf



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 07:34:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 32
Words: 21,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7968022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorsBadWolf/pseuds/DoctorsBadWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Master has set his sights on Rose Tyler the TimeAngel someone who he can be his for all eternity but her true love the Doctor will fight to save his Rose.</p><p>*I don't own the photos, or the characters and possibly some quotes used in this story, this is simply for entertainment purposes*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The waking of BÄD WØŁF

**Rose's POV**

My body was strapped down to the table, it hurt. The metal was stuck through the bone of my wrist, and ankles. The worst part was there were no antibiotics, none at all. The so called lab assistant didn't bother to clear the blood that dripped off the table and onto the marble floor.

My mouth was shut by a metal clamp,blocking out my screams for help. Even if I did cry out no one would come. The human doctor was slaughtered right in front of me.

Meanwhile my family believes I'm dead. The only person I could think of who could help me and protect me was Jack. Captain Jack Harkness , he is my best friend , he was exactly the same as the other Jack. But instead this Jack belonged here and not in other world that has the Doctor. I missed the real Doctor.

My Doctor , my own personal deity. I knew he didn't like to accept the fact that he was a god, but he was, and he was mine. A large machine was wheeled into the room .

It had a long arm like blade that had blue static energy bouncing off of it. The scientists pulled on his gloves with a loud snap and proceeded to pick the appendage up. The man suddenly laughed wickedly and impaled my lower side causing my body to violently jerk up. My screams went unheard as I cried as this blue electricity coursed my veins. They were actually doing it. The were rewriting my DNA. The pain was no where close to done , as it easily vanquished my body.

The pain and exhaustion were more than horrendous on my weak pale body. The scientist and assistant left leaving the object in my body as I kept twitching and the world was now a black abyss.


	2. Where's Rose?

**Alternate Jacks POV**

I wonder where Rose is? Ever since the Doctor was slaughtered she has gotten very reserved. I felt terrible that she was to scared to leave the TARDIS. I watched over her. I started to develop some feeling for her , not as in I like her but as in more emotionally. I was in love with a man named Ianto Jones at work. I wish we were a couple but I have a feeling I will get the guts to ask him out soon.

She has been gone for a week and I don't even know how to fly the TARDIS. Her family thinks she's dead so what I'm I supposed to do. I can't just walk in and tell them hey your daughter is alive you mind telling me if you see her.

Maybe I can go back to Torchwood see if any aliens have been shown as a threat. Since the Doctor was dead most aliens knew that Rose has a physic link with the TARDIS so she is not really safe alone.

I began my walk to Torchwood. Maybe I can go flirt with Ianto. He's hot and sexy , he might be able to take my mind off things. I'm probably just over reacting anyway.

I walked in and ignored everyone until I got to the data base and began searching for some evidence of hostile alien attacks.

"There was a large ship documented earlier. I tried calling earlier but you didn't answer." Ianto claimed as he smiled and handed me the folder.

"Thanks love!" I purred suggestively at him. This caused him to blush and try to say your welcome but he couldn't quite get the words out of his mouth. I walked away and began searching through the computer on any more information. I realized this was a starship UK ship. I heard they used a whale and tortured it to haul the original ship. But someone had convinced the queen to save it.

But even if they had her.What would they need with Rose? If they probably hit her hard enough in the head it could bring BÄD WØŁF qualities back since its her and it's always been her.

From what I understand the BÄD WØŁF is Rose. Not possessed, not under mind control. Her life role was as the BÄD WØŁF. I wonder if I could get another ship and get to the UK starship and look for her.

"You ok?" A oh so sexy voice said behind me.

  
I turned my chair seeing Ianto. Man I loved him. Everything he did made me want to tackle him and dominate him over and over. Perhaps maybe I will. Maybe Rose is alright it's just if I don't fuck this man now ,I'm gonna lose it. I then proceeded to tackle Ianto kissing him forcefully. My god , this was going to be a good night.


	3. I can't help but wonder

**Doctor's POV:** I've now lost all my companions. There all gone and it's broken my hearts. The one person who made my chest ache was Rose Tyler. She was the love of my life and was now gone forever. At least she's safe, safe with me. I frowned.

She can't possibly be safe with me. Even human me is probably going to go blundering in on any adventure pulling Rose along. I softly stroked the console. I felt tears fall from my eyes. Rose, that name in my head. The name that kept me fighting.

"Why?" I screamed kicking the console in a mixture of frustration and anger. I need her, I need her delicate skin in my grasp. I need her golden hair nuzzled against my chest. Most of all I needed her soft lips against mine. I know I never needed much sleep but even when I did all my nightmares of the time war returned and a new nightmare occurred.

It was my Rose slaughtered in front of me by cybermen as I was held back. Needless to say I always woke up sweating and crying holding her jacket for dear life. I solemnly walked to her room as I hesitated to touch the handle. I traced my finger over the painted Rose on the door that signified it was her room.

I finally opened the door , guilt and despair took over my body and I couldn't help but cry. The room was exactly as it was left. Her indentation was still marked into her mattress. The air smelt like her, such a gorgeous perfume that seemed to have always radiated her.

I slowly walked in and shut the door behind me careful not to slam it. I trudged my feet over to her bed and collapsed. I buried my face into her pillows and covered myself with her blankets. I wept and wept.

"Rose Tyler, Why did you leave me?" I cried into her pillow.

" I ..... I l--love you." I sobbed. I was so lonely. I've never felt so alone in all my years. I'm so pathetic, I'm a 903 year old TimeLord crying over a 19-year-old human girl. I would sacrifice the world just to have her with me. I began to think. Just what if I go back and take her with me. No I can't , it could destroy two whole parallel universes. What if she's not safe? These words echoed throughout my hearts.

I should have her here cradled into my arms until we're both just bones. With her being human and all it wouldn't be that pleasant to hold her decaying body in my hands for many more years to go. If anyone or anything were to harm her and I wasn't there.... it would be worse than dying itself. If only I could have her be nearly immortal like me. Never aging and always up for a task. Her smile stung my brain as her tongue poked through her teeth causing me to blush.

"Someday I will find a way to bring you back home." I say hopelessly knowing I'm just lying to myself.


	4. Not a person, just property

Hey guys I wanted to dedicate this chapter to Alexandra_Vrance ! Thank you for all your support  
\-------------------------------------------------------

Rose's POV

I woke from the black abyss. Trying to scream with no avail. I felt my heart beat twice as fast only to realize I had two hearts.

I was in shock. My eyes were most likely dilated. I looked around the room frantically. I was panicking and I couldn't stop.

"Rose calm down if you panic were gonna have to hurt you." The scientist said with a devious smirk.

Doctor. The word stayed In my head. The man stayed in my mind. Tears fell down my cheek and the scientist laughed.

"Don't cry love, I don't think any buyers would like a depressed angel." He smirked

Buyers? What does he mean by buyers. Angel? What did he mean by Angel? I shook my head no. But the man smiled. "Your property, it's not like you have a choice."

That remark obviously pushed me over edge as I actually tried jumping at him but the chains cracked my bones even more causing me to wince loudly through the mouth clamp. More tears began to fall. Please someone, anyone save me.

The man placed some type of mask over my face. Everything started to drown out around me as I once again fell to the shadows of my mind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

4 days later

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up bandaged and in a new outfit. My hair styled and I was in a TARDIS blue dress. I wonder if that was intentional. My wrist was lightly bandaged but the bracelets kept those hidden.

"Stand up." A voice said as I shakily stood up in the heels upon my feet. I instantly fell. What were they expecting? They had chains going through my ankles probably not that long ago.

I was drowsy, very drowsy. "Stand up." The voice yelled. I did so threatening to fall.

"How many bids for the Time Angel aka the BÄD WØŁF. A very rare prize for anyone to take at the right price." He bellowed

I couldn't hear that well but I heard someone had won me over all the rest.

"Well you have won the lovely Angel! And your name sir?" The man said happily.

"Captain Jack Harkness, and I think I definitely lucked out" the man said.

Relief filled my body. I knew I would owe him big time later.


	5. Secured

Hey guys I would like to dedicate this chapter to a very supportive fan Bad_Wolf_Girl_62938_ thank you for everything!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alternative Jacks POV

I heard that there was an auction going on for people to get all sorts of things including people. I had to look into it on behalf of Torchwood. I knew I lucked out when I saw a Rose Tyler up for auction. I made sure I rigged the auction so I could take Rose back to the safety of her TARDIS.

"Well you have won the lovely Angel! Your name sir?" The man said way to cheery. I nearly killed this man for what he was doing, especially to my best friend.

"Captain Jack Harkness, and I think I definitely lucked out." I smiled trying not to choke this man.

I went to the back room to retrieve my new Angel. I opened up the door to a crying Rose. I pulled her into my arms as she was trembling and bawling into my chest.

"I'm sorry, but I'm here now, ok? Captain Jack Harkness has saved you."I say playfully trying to cheer her up. This only resulting with her crying more.

I picked up her legs causing her to flinch. "It's me Jack, I won't hurt you Rose." I say softly carrying her back to my ship. I was lucky Torchwood even let me investigate with this ship.

I rubbed her back trying to soothe her but it didn't really do much. Some people stared at her as if she was only eye candy. I don't know why but I suddenly felt very attracted to her, I realized that was the Angel part of her.

Most people would kill and do terrible things to people just to get a glimpse of an angel and here I was holding one. Plus I'm in love with Ianto so Rose can do whatever she pleases with whomever she wants. That whomever would most likely the Doctor if she could get back to him.

He called her a TimeAngel earlier which I instantly believed since I could feel two hearts beating as I carried her. She was a little limp but I wasn't taking any chances with putting her down.

I managed to get her back to the ship and place her down on a bed. Rose didn't let go of me though. She was absolutely mortified, trembling scarred for life. She would probably never be the same.

I wanted to ask her so badly what had happened but if she couldn't even stop shaking it was bad, no; much more than bad.

My mind roared with so much rage. I knew what I was going to do when I got my hands on those people.

After awhile she felt more limp than before. Her eyelids drifted shut and her breathing slowed but yet tears still fell one by one.

I wiped them away and tucked her in. I instantly took her back to TorchWood. If I don't figure out what exactly they did it may hurt her or even kill her.

Sadly I knew you can't reverse DNA after it's been altered once. Everything checked out, she would be just fine. But she was obviously depressed. The readings read

Specimen: Rose Tyler / BÄD WØŁF

Age : 19

Gender: Female

Origin : Gallifrey

Species: Time Lord-lady / Angel

I was in shock. They had actually succeeded. That meant she would be a much wanted target. I knew I would have to protect her with my life. Wow I'm lucky I'm immortal. Well she did make me and all my other selves immortal when she first absorbed to Time Vortex. Sadly I don't know the full story.

I wonder how Rose will feel when I tell her the news. All I can do is secure things enough until she's safe. Sadly I know now she will never be safe without the Doctor to help her now.


	6. Staying Strong

Doctors POV

I lifted my head from her soaking pillow. My tears had almost drenched her pillow. I must have fallen asleep since the TARDIS was in sleep mode.

The TARDIS seemed upset. Most likely since Rose was her favorite and I was bringing back memories.

"You alright girl?" I asked whole heartedly. Even though I actually had two hearts. That's probably better than to have two hearts filled with concern then one. In reality it was horrible.

The TARDIS just hummed sadly. "I'm sorry girl," I choke.

"TARDIS I want to see her. I will stop at nothing to make sure she stays with me forever." I say aloud.

I walked to the console room and noticed the screen was on.

"What?" I pondered. On the screen was my Rose. She was asleep and looked very distressed. Jack appeared looking worried and afraid.

"Oh Rose. what did they do to you?"

Jack mumbled.

What did he mean by what did they do to her? Who had hurt my Rose? Why did anyone hurt her? A million questions roamed through my mind.

The TARDIS suddenly pulled up a chart.

Specimen: Rose Tyler / BÄD WØŁF

Age: 19

Gender: Female

Origin: Gallifrey

Species: TimeLord-Lady 80% / Angel 20%

My hearts nearly jumped out of my chest. My pink and yellow human was no longer human but an Angel of Time of all things. All I wanted now was to keep her in my arms. So many people will try to hurt her.

All these thoughts of people hurting my dear Rose killed me little by little. No, I will get my Lover back and I will not lose her again.

My hands roamed the console. I was typing in many coordinates. I was determined. Not one thing in the world will get in my way of holding my TimeLady or TimeAngel in my arms for the rest of eternity.

The TARDIS landed with a loud and harsh crash sending me flying into the console. I hit my head very hard and the the TARDIS now appeared to be blurring into a black abyss.


	7. the news

Rose's POV

I felt so helpless. My thoughts turned to nothing but despair. I woke from my thoughts to see a certain captain pacing the room.

I was afraid to speak knowing my voice would crack, but if I did speak it would feel as if no one was listening.

If only I could be nuzzled against the Doctor for the rest of my life. Regret filled my mind after me just thinking of him. He wouldn't come to save me. The Doctor had to have moved on. It's not like I meant anything to him in the first place.

"Rose! you're awake!" Jack yelled causing me to whimper. He threw his arms around me. I flinched at his actions causing him to let go.

"Rosie, it's just me." he said obviously hurt. I simply looked away trying not to cry.

"Rose, we need to talk about what happened." Jack addressed. I shook my head no, and looked up at him with pleading eyes. "No Rose, this is serious. You can't just push it off because you're scared." Jack continued.

I proceeded to shake my head no, letting tears fall from my watery orbs.

"Rose please don't cry we need to talk, you're in danger if we don't figure this out." Jack pleaded.

I pulled my knees up and buried my face into them crying. My body trembled. Who cares if I'm in danger I might as well die.

It was as if all the terrible things that once horrified me were now my friends, and all the great memories I used to have were just reminders of ways I would get hurt later on.

"Rose, I'm sorry. Please listen to me, you don't have to talk." Jack pleaded.

"They rewrote your DNA making you part TimeLord and part Angel. Also fulfilling your role as the BÄD WØŁF." Jack concluded as he pulled me into a hug and rubbed my back as I lightly flinched.

All I wanted was to sit alone, since I'm not with the Doctor. I wanted to get up and go find the TARDIS but I doubt Jack would let me run off on my own.

It was later that night and Jack had fallen asleep in a chair. I slowly got up and crept out of the TorchWood. I was a little confused when I saw the TARDIS.

I didn't park it there I thought. I pulled the key off from around my neck and unlocked it. I pressed the doors open to see an unconscious TimeLord that goes by the name of the Doctor on the floor.


	8. The Embrace

Doctor's POV

My head is spinning at the speed of light, and my hearts are beating as if they were drums. I felt light weight on my chest, and arms around my torso. I peered down to see blond hair tucked against my neck.

I realize this was my Rose on my chest, moving up and down as are hearts synced. My arms instantly held her head to my shoulder, and her torso to mine, as I sat up.

She was here in my arms, home at last. Her body was limp against mine, and her breathing was low. I knew she was asleep.

Her whole body seemingly limp and weak, almost helpless. Concern filled my hearts when I realized how pale she was.

My thoughts cut off when there was a knock on the T.A.R.D.I.S doors. They key clicked meaning they had unlocked the doors. Captain Jack Harkness stepped in.

"Doctor?"Jack puzzled. "Good you found Rose." He breathed.

"Why is she so limp?" I question.

"Its been a long week."Jack sighed, trying to avoid my gaze.

"What happened? I am well aware someone hurt her." I cautioned him.

"She won't tell me anything, she hasn't made a sound since I got her from the auction." He fretted at his words.

"What do you mean by auction?" I barked lightly raising my voice, careful not to wake Rose. Jack took a step back and whimpered.

"All I know is some people rewrote her DNA just to get a good profit from her."

Those words made anger shoot up my body. I was furious, someone had changed my Rose without her consent for money. They had treated her as if she was nothing but a piece of meat.

This caused my embrace on Rose to become more protective and loving. My poor Rose, my poor beautiful Rose.

I ran my fingers through her hair, and shuttered at the thought of what they could have done to her.

"Did you at least catch the people who did this to her?" I retorted.

"No,"

"Why not?" I howled.

"I'm sorry I was about to go, but I woke up and Rose wasn't there, and then I saw the T.A.R.D.I.S..." He ranted. "

"Whatever I will go with you. I want to know exactly what they did to her." I cut him off.

"We will go later." I scolded. I picked up Rose's beautiful body and carried her off to my room.

I pulled the blanket back and tucked her in. I slid my shoes off as I laid down next to her body, and snuggled her body deeper into my embrace.

"Oh Rose, what had they've done to you?" I whispered, as I buried my head into her hair.

I realized her body was slightly shaking. I assumed she had a nightmare and pressed my fingers to her temples.

I saw such dark and depressing things. I could hear her muffled screaming, as she cried through her torture.

Tears fell from my eyes, my poor delicate flower depressed and was almost helpless. Her mind was craving me, to take her life into my hands to keep safe and watch over.

She had lost all hope, everything she was, she felt as if she couldn't protect herself, so she gave it all to me.

I promise to protect her, her body, her mind, her soul, was mine.

I cupped her face, and pressed my lips to her forehead.

I will catch the people who had done this, this was far more than unacceptable.

Those men were ruthless, they were barbarians.

Her body fit perfectly against mine. I found it very infuriating that someone would hurt such a gentle flower. It killed me knowing what was going on her head.


	9. Morning's notice

Rose's POV

My body lay wrapped in a warm embrace, as I could hear two twin beats against my ear. The smell of books and hair gel filled my nose.

This was the Doctor, this was him holding me close. I lightly squirmed trying to see his face.

My lips felt as if they stuck together. His brown eyes peeked down to mine, a huge smirk spread on his face.

"Oh Rose." He beamed.

He then cupped my face, pulling my lips against his. His warm lips soothed mine, it felt as if they belonged together. When are lips broke apart I whimpered wanting more.

Tears fell from my eyes, I had waited so long just to return to the feeling of being in his arms, and here I was.

He wiped my tears away, and I held my body closer to his.

"I'm sorry, so so sorry Rose." He apologized. I hopelessly looked up, I knew I couldn't fight this darkness in my head, but he would.

"I'm going to catch who did this too you, they deserve hell for this." The Doctor muttered as he cupped my cheek.

"Love, you can talk to me, none of your words will go unheard by me." He encouraged. I lightly shook my head no, as my eyes leaked.

His chest was firm and broad. I tightened my grasp around him and cried into his chest. His arms tightened around my body as he kissed my head.

"I saw what they did to you, Rose, I need you to know I will never let anything happen to you, all I ask is you stay in my arms, and in the safety of the TARDIS with me." He blurted.

I nodded into his chest. He didn't have to ask me to stay, I always will. I feel so helpless without him, not just feel, I am.

I needed him to hold my life in his hands to protect and cherish for the rest of my life. I couldn't do it anymore, I can't do anything. I am nothing without him.

"Rose, look at me." He breathed softly. His hand lifted up my chin leaving our eyes wandering each others.

His eyes were so old but filled with so much compassion and lustful love. He was definitely fit for the title of a God. He had people's faith invested him, and all of mine.

He leaned his lips to my forehead causing my eyes to close. He wiped my stray tears away, and before I could open my eyes, his lips were once again on mine.

I pressed back reluctantly, I then was lost in his arms and his embrace. His hand tangled through my hair, keeping my lips locked against his.

I hesitated to tangle my hands in his hair. What if he didn't really mean what he was doing? But the passion he invested into my lips seemed promising.

"Rose, you could not possibly understand how badly I've wanted to hold you again." He cooed.

I snuggled my body closer to his in approval of his words.

"Rose Tyler I .." Suddenly there was a knock at the door. This instantly caused me to lightly squeak and clutch him. He seemed a little ticked he didn't get to finish his love confession.

"Doctor! we found out where they are, we need to go now!" Jack bellowed.

I whimpered at his loudness. I then realized how badly this had affected me. I knew it was enough to make me give all I was to the Doctor. It's not as if I could handle myself in the first place.

He then sprung up, he suddenly grabbed me causing me to flinch. His lips dominated mine as if his life depended on it.

"Sorry, Rose stay here I'm going to go get those bastards back for doing those things to you." He rambled. Then he ran out the door and left me to the safety of the TARDIS.


	10. Healing wounds

Alt. Jack's POV

I knew the TARDIS well enough to see if I could track the auctioneer's down. The TARDIS hummed, as if it was laughing.

I was a little confused when suddenly the TARDIS had said she found them. I instantly ran to the Doctors room and banged on the door.

"Doctor! we found out where they are, we need to go now!"I hollered. I instantly regretted my decision when I remembered how traumatized Rose was, and mostly how pissed the Doctor looked when he came out of the room.

"Where?" The Doctor panted somewhat out of breath.

"The TARDIS says five miles away, it's a warehouse." I muttered already starting to get cautious. The Doctor let out a shaky breath.

"Then let's go." He asserted.

We finally got there. I figured they would trust me since I was technically one of their costumers. We walked In, and there were a plethora of booths and people here.

The Doctor walked a good ten feet in front of me, when I felt a gun press against the back of my head. I instinctively put my hands up and chuckled.

This caused the Doctor to look back at me. He looked as if he knew this was the man who had hurt Rose. His eyes filled with rage, the man behind me definitely was our culprit.

"Sorry but I have reason to believe, you rigged the BÄD WØŁF auction." The man snarled into my ear. I instantly wished Ianto was here so he could get all jealous of how close this man was to me.

"Lets go." He commanded. I walked until I heard a thud behind me and a grunt.

I smirked at what I was witnessing The Doctor was punching the man repeatedly, taking a few hits himself.

"She is not a toy you could just go auctioning off!" The Doctor dared, getting much more violent with his attacks on the man.

The man smirked with blood falling from his lips.

"I'm guessing the WØŁF belonged to you." He taunted. This remark sent both the Doctor and I over edge.

The Doctor slammed his elbow on the man's throat and got up and kicked him repeatedly.

As much as I enjoyed the show, I pulled the man up and cuffed his hands behind his back.

"I'm going to go back to Rose." The Doctor coughed, and then began to walk away. I just nodded and started to dial Ianto's number.

"Hello sir, what can I do for you?" Ianto stated.

"I told you not to call me sir, and send the troops over to my location, I solved the case."

I ordered. Hanging up the phone before Ianto could tell me something, Its alright I will see him later.

I then watched as the troops were arresting everyone, and questioning bystanders. There he was walking towards me, Ianto.

"Are you alright? Sir." He questioned.

"Don't call me sir." I smirked. I then grabbed him before he could protest, and kept his lips to mine. When the kiss ended he looked a little dazed and mumbled "Sorry."

He was so perfect, I didn't know what I did to deserve this. I grabbed his hand and started heading back to Torhcwood. I saw the TARDIS, it started to leave.

I knew the Doctor was taking Rose back to the safety of the other world. I smiled and saluted as the ship disappeared. A hologram of the Doctor appeared.

"Goodbye Jack, I'm sorry you didn't get a proper goodbye, but if we stayed any longer it could cost us two whole parallel universes." The projection apologized, then it did something I never could have expected, it saluted me back.


	11. Emotions

Rose's POV

I worried. What was taking him so long? What if he got caught, and was in the process of being auctioned.

The TARDIS hummed reassuringly, cheering me up. I heard the key unlock the door, and I stood up from the captain's chair.

There he was, he had blood on his face as if he had been struck. Tears instantly fell from my eyes, I ran and jumped into his arms. He held me tightly as he breathed heavily into my hair.

I looked up and placed my hand on his face, staring deeply in his eyes. I could tell he saw the concern in my eyes, when he placed his hand on mine, against his head, and lightly smiled.

"Don't cry, I'm alright, love." He convinced. His forehead pushed against mine, as are lips lightly grazed.

His free hand moved to my lower back. My lips were now pressed against his as are bodies embraced one another.

I let him hold my body to his, as he began to rapidly press buttons. I knew we had to leave and soon.

Too bad I didn't get a proper goodbye from Jack. I guess it didn't matter, I had the Doctor to watch me.

The TARDIS had a rough landing, the Doctor stayed as still as a rock; Holding me.

The Doctor then lifted my body, his touch was so delicate. His wounds worried me. I tugged his arm lightly making him set me down. I took his hand in mine and pulled him into the medical bay.

"Rose, I'm alright." He mumbled. I pulled him to the bed, so he was sitting.

He then tried to stand up when I grabbed the rubbing alcohol and cotton balls. I pushed his chest back, causing him to sit back down.

I dipped the cotton into the alcohol and lightly dabbed it on his temple. His face lightly squinted at the small pain. I nuzzled my head into his neck making him relax.

"Rose, you don't have to do this." The Doctor admitted.

"I want to." I whisper. This instantly made the Doctor stare at me wide-eyed.

"You talked." He smirked grabbing me and pressing his lips to mine. His grin caused me to smile into the kiss as well.

I nodded and snuggled into his arms and continued to bandage his wounds. At least he wasn't to hurt. I lightly smiled when I figured I was the Doctor's nurse.

I finished with his wounds and lightly kissed the bandage on his temple.

"Doctor?" I whimper. At almost the speed of light his full attention was on me.

"Yes love?" He worried. I then pulled his lips into mine, and kissed him lightly. I buried my body into his chest and closed my eyes leaning into his hearts.

"Rose? What's wrong?" He panicked holding me into his arms tightly. I kept my arms around his torso, and laid my head into his shoulder and lightly hummed.

His arms kept me close as his breathing panicked at my actions.

"I'm alright." I giggled kissing underneath his chin.

I knew he was helping with my sadness, he was also very attractive when confused. His cheeks went red as I lightly kept kissing his neck getting a small groan from his lips.

He examined my features trying to see if I was alright or down right delusional. He picked up my body walking me into my old room.

"You can tell the TARDIS how you would like your room, and after you get in your sleep ware, my room." He commanded his last sentence making me blush.

My stomach lightly growled.

"I will go make dinner!" He jumped as he kissed my cheek and ran to the kitchen.

I began to organize my room. The walls were white with the Gallifrayen symbol for bad wolf covered the walls with roses surrounding it.

I had white fleece carpet and a Huge bed with heavy curtains. The TARDIS had gave me a master bathroom with a bath and it also had a hot tub in another corner.

Along with a walk in shower. The floor was marble, and cold on my bare feet.

On the bathroom counter was a bouquet of red roses with a card signed 'The Doctor.' I grinned at his displays of affection.

I dressed in a TARDIS blue night-gown which was a little exposing. I walked to the kitchen to see the food ready and the table set.

The Doctor blushed madly at my appearance. "You look gorgeous!" He ogled. We ate in silence, comfortable silence. There was steak, pasta, and many other things to eat.

After I had a slice of cheesecake I walked with the Doctor back to his bedroom. His gentle hands laid me down on the bed as he buried his head into my shoulder holding me tightly.

"Rose Tyler, I love you." He cooed.

"I love you too." I admitted and snuggled closer.


	12. A hand to hold

Doctor's POV

Her body was lightly shivering, her body was cold and fragile. I held her closer, wrapping her into the blankets and against my chest.

The angel qualities made her very irresistible, more than normal. I knew to hold back on my actions but other people probably wouldn't.

I wanted to do so many pleasurable things to her as she moaned at my touch.

I lightly caressed her hips, pulling her body closer as I kissed her shoulder.

She lightly mumbled

"Doctor I'm not tired."

I sighed, I can make her tired I thought. Naughty Doctor, I thought mentally slapping myself.

I lost my train of thought when her lips embraced mine.

Her hand trailed over my chest sending shivers down my spine, she pulled my tie pressing herself even closer.

I groaned into the kiss as her body swayed against mine. My arms wrapped around her hips as I pulled them against mine.

I snuck my tongue into her mouth, dominating her tongue. Her touch was mesmerizing and so right.

She broke the kiss and began to avoid my gaze.

"Sorry." She whispered. I placed my hand on her face pulling her closer.

"No I'm sorry." I apologized. I pulled her into a hug and held her close.

"It's okay." She mumbled into my chest. I pulled her back so we were laying down again. Suddenly the TARDIS went into a harsh landing.I gripped her hand as I ran to the console room.

The screen had turned on just to show the Master on the screen.

"Hello! Doctor, Sorry for the abrupt ... And who is the lovely woman? Ah she has two hearts." He mused.

"I am the Master, I'm also a TimeLord, of course I have far different morals then the Doctor. Oh yes I know you! You absorbed the Time Vortex so you're the BÄD WØŁF, I've been absolutely dying to meet you." The Master continued.

"Leave her out of this, What do you want?" I demanded.

"Well of now, her." He chuckled. I pulled Rose behind me making him laugh a little more.

Her body lightly trembled behind mine, I remembered her body was lightly revealed, just so you could see her hips and thighs.

I didn't want her in his sights, she was mine and I was not willing to let him take her away from me.

"My room now please." I asked, Rose began to slowly walk out until she fully sprinted out of the room.

"Don't you dare! Don't you dare even try to take her away from me!" I shouted. "She's been through far too much, I won't let her get hurt any more."

He laughed. "Doctor it's not wise making promises you can't keep."

And with that said he hung up and the TARDIS informed me he was no longer up to something.

It was probably a lie, he was always up to something. Also now that he has his sights set on Rose.

Nothing was safe, not me, and especially not her. I couldn't deal with seeing her suffer without me being able to help, even if I did I could be too late depending on what he has planned.

I ran to my room to find no one there.

"Rose!" I yelped. I frantically ran through the corridors.

"Her room!" I bounced. I ran to her room searching until there she was in the corner hugging her knees crying to her heart's content.

I ran to her side. I got down on my knees pulling her into my embrace and held her hand tightly.

I had it, Her hand in mine, it was mine to hold. The Master would not be taking her away as long as I held her hand forever.


	13. A long day

Rose's POV

The Doctor held my hand tightly, as he pulled me into his lap. The Master, what does he want with me?

He said he has very different motives than the Doctor which was obvious by his demeanor. I buried my head deeply into the Doctor's chest.

"What does he want with me?" I whimpered. The Doctor's grip held me tightly as if to hide me from the world.

"I don't know; but I don't intend of letting him get to you." He announced.

I squeezed his hand tightly as my hands shook. He held my hand still as his thumb stroked the back of my wrist.

"Rose, look at me." He commanded. I scarcely looked up, as he held the bottom of my chin.

His eyes so intimidating, and old, but they held so many emotions.

"I won't let him take you away from me, I've lost you to many times." He stated.

His lips gained mine as he held me closer and kissed me, making sure I knew I was his and his only. He picked up my limp body and placed me on my bed.

"Sleep you still are recovering." He reasoned.

"And you?" I stuttered not wanting him to leave.

"I'm not going anywhere." He smirked as he climbed next to me. I lay coddled into his chest.

His arms hiding my body. His head buried into my hair, as his hearts thumped against my head. As I moved with every heartbeat.

I wonder what he was thinking. He knew the Master, and seemed very angered at the man's return. But what was his intentions with me? Is it because of who and what I am?

What will he do to me if he does get his hands on me? I was still tangled up with emotions but I couldn't let the Doctor find out. I'm pretty sure he knew already.

My hair tucked under his chin making him fidget a little at the tingling sensation. He didn't seem to mind though.

His body was on high alert. This so-called Master must have done very bad things to get the Doctor to act this way.

Was it because he threatened to take me? My body tensed as I realized he will most likely hurt the Doctor to get to me. Possibly vice-versa.

The Doctor noticed how tense my body now was. His arms caressed my sides, and he rubbed my back causing me to let out a light moan at his touch.

He seemed pleased as he started to massage my back and torso holding me closer. I held back my slight moans, but some slipped causing him to get closer wanting me all to himself.

He was a selfish TimeLord when I was the subject. My body calmed as I drifted off to sleep.

I woke up wearily.

The Doctor was no longer there, I walked through the empty corridors. The TARDIS was a blood-red tint. There in the console room stood the Master, and laying on the floor dead and soaking with blood was the Doctor.

I fell to my knees, I couldn't make a sound. Then the Master started walking towards me. "I told you, you would be mine." He mused with a Cheshire cat smile.

His arms grabbed me forcefully as he and the TARDIS disappeared and I was back at the auction. My ankles and wrist seeping with blood.

I screamed loudly and jolted up.

I was in bed, with the Doctor as he held me as I screamed.

"Rose, its alright it was just a dream, Rose I'm here, I got you." He cooed.

It was a dream, and nothing more. I jumped into his arms sobbing. His tux was now wet with my tears,as I kay trembling.

"it's over, it's over." He encouraged as he held me, his fingers ran through my hair.

"I'm here, it was nothing but a dream, you're safe, you're safe." The Doctor repeated several times. Why are these nightmares just now occurring? What if he does kill the Doctor?


	14. Steady hearts

Doctor's POV

What does he want from her? Is he doing this to hurt me? Most likely but Rose is the huge plus.

If he takes her, he will use her as a toy to play with me, on the other hand she's the BÄD WØŁF. He could us her to do many terrible things.

He seemed rather interested in her, very attracted to her. Could he want her as a lover?

It was a possibility. If that's why he wanted her, he obviously wouldn't have her consent in it. She loves me, I'm pretty certain she does at least.

The terrible things he would do to her, until she gave into him. I can't let that happen.

My thoughts suddenly went blanks when I woke up to screaming, Rose screaming. There was no clear danger. Her breathing labored, and her face pale as if she had seen a ghost.

I pulled her tightly into my arms, I had to have been a nightmare. Just then I remembered that The Master had given Wilfred nightmares, so I know this was his doing.

"Rose, its alright it was just a dream, Rose I'm here, I got you."I convinced.

She had pulled herself further into my arms and began to sob, I could hear and feel how loud her hearts were beating, it didn't seem healthy. She had to calm down.

My suit drenched with tears, as I ran my fingers through her hair.

"It's over, It's over." I informed her. "I'm here, it was nothing but a dream, you're safe, you're safe." I repeated this sentence several times, she needed to know she would be ok, for now at least.

"Was he in your dream?" I question. I already knew the answer was most likely a yes, but I still need to make sure. Through all her trembling I felt her nod against my chest.

"Okay, it's over." I cooed trying to reassure her.

"Why?" she cried. My hearts nearly tore apart at her question. She wanted to know why she was having these nightmares, sadly it was a question better left unanswered.

"What happened in the dream?" I asked avoiding her previous question.

I remembered she worried no one was listing to her so I knew I had to answer. "He somehow found a way to give people nightmares, that's what he's doing to you." I shuttered at the mere thought.

She broke, she started hyperventilating badly, her nails were digging into my back.

"TARDIS." I shouted. The TARDIS hummed and a paper bag appeared on the bed. It was obvious she wasn't going to let go of me. I pressed the bags to her lips helping her.

She just wouldn't calm down, she could not stop her tears. I kept nuzzling her and trying all sorts of ways to get her to calm down.

I pressed my lips to her forehead begging her to calm down.

Suddenly the TARDIS had slightly lit the room more and the bed felt softer and more comfortable. Loving hums came from the TARDIS, I knew it was for Rose.

After a few minutes Rose only had small tears falling and lightly sniffled. I will have to thank the TARDIS.

"Welcome." The TARDIS told me with her telepathy. Rose's body leaned on me, giving me all her weight as her eyes were now shut and her hearts went steady.

I hopelessly smiled and held her tightly.

"I have raised endorphins levels, so the Master can't do anything to her dreams." The TARDIS hummed.

"Thank you." I praise. I kiss Rose's forehead and proceeded to hold her until she wakes up. I lightly sigh, what am I going to do about the Master? And what did he do in her dream?

I kept those questions in thought as I listened to our four steady heart beats.


	15. The Master Plan

The Master's POV

The TimeAngel imbedded herself into both my mind and my heart's. Something had made her less vulnerable to my nightmares.

I knew how badly I now wanted this Rose. She was gorgeous, she was fit for her role as a goddess.

I would be her Master. I needed her by my side. She was also a powerful weapon, she was the one used to destroy Gallifrey.

I doubt the Doctor realized it was her he used in his actions.

How badly I could hurt the Doctor, with her at my side brought so much pleasure to my hearts. Rose, her name fit her all to well.

Something that was so beautiful and appeared so fragile, but had the sharpest of thorns. She would be mine. I'm The Master and she shall obey me, and me only.

How devastated the Doctor will be, when I pick his Rose from his garden. I chuckled at the mere thought. BÄD WØŁF and her Master. We would be absolutely unstoppable.

The TARDIS would be ours as we concurred the universe, and the Doctor would be tortured and locked away as I would torture him for millenniums to come.

His hearts would break and crumble with defeat.

I could only imagine how much pleasure she could bring me in this lonely world. I wanted to dominate her mind and her thoughts. She should think of me and me only. Her Master.

I could hear the drums beating loudly, she had done this.

She was the Time Vortex, the drums meant it was up to me to take charge and make the Time Vortex be mine after what it has done to me.

Having something so powerful and majestic at my side, and belonging to me would make me invincible. The Goddess would love me and cower at my command over her.

The Doctor would be driven to more madness than he can take. His grieve would push him further into insanity.

Helpless, his promise of not being crude nor coward would be broken as he would tremble at our greatness.

How will I pick this Rose? I can make armies, millions of servants as I rule the world. I would take his flower by force.

She won't coöperate, but what if I make her believe this is the right thing. If I take her memories I can manipulate her into going along and following my path of chaos.

That will hurt the Doctor even more, the love of his life not knowing who he is. As she believed she loved me unconditionally.

My hearts were now beaming with pride. Lets hope the Doctor will vote for Saxon.

My campaign will bring my troops in, and when he comes to save the day. I will pick his flower before he can protest.

I'm a genius, better yet a Master mind. The whole universe will crumble at my grasp as my lover and pawn BÄD WØŁF will fight vigorously for me.

What a glorious thought. The world will obey me, the cosmos will obey me, all will obey me. The world, the stars at my calling. Time, all of time to my advantage.

Workers to build my empire! I began to chuckle with maniacal laughter.

"Rose, my love the Master is on his way to retrieve his wolf." I smirked. "Doctor, I'm so happy it will get to end this way."

I smoothed out my tie, and pulled out my Laser screwdriver. All of Time and Space to my advantage and a lovely Rose to accompany me along the way.


	16. The oncoming storm

Hey guys I would love to dedicate this chapter to MissRoseTyler ! Thank you for all the support. Also this week I have major school testing and may not be posting at my normal speed so thank you for understanding!.

\----------------------------

Rose's POV

My eyelids hung heavy as a humming reminisced my memories in my head. It wasn't all the hurt and pain that recently struck my head.

It was the Doctor and I. It was all our loving moments together.

"That's right Barcelona!" That sentence stung into my brain along with how long are you going to stay with me? I could feel myself smiling as I was probably blushing.

They all said he was so dangerous, he would lead me to my death. I knew this is probably why a lot of people called him the oncoming storm.

But a wolf howls for the oncoming storm. They stay in the wreckage, retrieving all that's lost, and waits till the storm has calmed down.

I take his damage, and help the storm pass. The Doctor was no storm to me, he was the shelter I run to for protection.

He was a storm, but no one realizes what he's been through. If only they knew how much he meant to me, and how much he cares.

I could feel his arms around me, the gentleness and protectiveness in his touch. I was in love, I was home.

I fluttered my eyes open. The Doctor hadn't noticed as I snuggled deeper into his chest. His body was tense I knew he was lost in thought. He was probably worried about what the Master wants with me.

He probably wanted to know what had happened in my dream. I nearly fainted at the thought of it, but the TARDIS's gentle humming kept me at ease along with the Doctor's clutch.

"Doctor." I whispered barely audible. But he still heard me. His old, brown eyes staring down at me.

"Yes love?" He asked with his normal bouncy tone, yet still gentle and caring.

I smiled, and buried my head into the crook of his neck. He let out a soft breath.

"Feeling better?" The Doctor questioned.

"As long as your here, yes." I admitted.

"I'm not going anywhere, Rose, what happened in your dream? If you're ready to tell me, that is." He continued.

I nuzzled him lightly, and began to kiss his neck. He softly groaned at my lips.

"The Master, had-had" I stuttered holding back tears.

"Shh It's okay, tell me when you know your ready." He soothed as he kissed my forehead.

A voice echoed through the halls.

"Vote Saxon." I whimpered , wait isn't that Harold Saxon. Wait Harold Saxon was the Master! I realized. The Doctor checked and said it was only the screen so he must have planned something.

I stared at him wide-eyed.

"He's planning something, but what?" The Doctor muttered circling the console. The Doctor told me to stay put as he ran off to the library.

"Hello love." a voice chuckled from the screen.

"What do you want with me?" I stuttered.

"Everything, absolutely everything."

I was shaking until the Doctor had grabbed me.

"What are you up to?" He demanded giving a death glare at the Master.

"At the moment flirting with her, why?" He taunted. The Doctor was furious, his grip on my hand was firm.

"It's funny seeing you angry. What's wrong, is the oncoming storm angry? Angry that I'm going to take his girlfriend away?" He mused,

"Touch her and your dead, one of the last TimeLords or not." The Doctor threatened. His words and tone were so intimidating but the Master only laughed.

"Would you care if I held and touched her the way you do? If I dominated her into submission? Personally it sounds rather fun." The Master asserted.

Tears fell from my eyes as my legs began to go weak, and my body trembled.

"Shut, the hell up." The Doctor shouted. I darted out of the room and I could hear the Doctor running after me. His arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me against him. I turned and buried my head into his chest, listing to his hearts.

I couldn't stop sobbing. His hands held me tightly. Suddenly my legs went limp and I fell. The Doctor was now on his knees holding me tightly.

"He won't do that, love. I won't let him."

"He will kill you, like he did in the dream." I bawled.

"I won't die without knowing your safe." He cooed, as the TARDIS hummed. My hearts were beating to fast. I couldn't concentrate and I limply fell against the Doctor.

I can feel him carrying my body and placing me down in his lap. His fingers in my hair as we were covered with a blanket. My oncoming storm, will rage at this Master. He will be my warmth, my shelter, my lover.


	17. Soulful Love

Doctor's POV

Rose's limp body began to stir. I cradled her small delicate body against my own.

But the things he said that he would do to her, well he didn't exactly say he would, more like he wanted to push my buttons. He very much succeeded at doing so.

I knew he was cruel, but threatening to dominate her into submission, that was beyond brutal. He had snapped, the drums probably rammed him fully into insanity.

Does he think its ok to do those things?

Is that why he wants her? If so we had to act, and fast. But how do you stop a plan, when you don't know what it is? The Master could have armed forces everywhere and we wouldn't even see it coming.

The campaign, he must be using the campaign again! Stupid, stupid, stupid how did I not realize this sooner?

If so, so many people will die. I have to go and stop him. I can make Rose stay in the TARDIS but there's no way to make sure she won't follow me.

I could lock the TARDIS but she'd be sacred to death. I can't harm her anymore than she already is, I don't know how much more she can take.

Rose lightly squirmed on my chest. I weakly smiled at her actions of begging for my attention. Her brown eyes fluttered open tiredly staring up at me.

"Hello!" I chuckled, trying to make sure she couldn't catch on to my fury towards the situation.

"Hello." She yawned. As she snuggled her head back against my chest. The TV suddenly turned on casing me to spring up. Rose looked a little fumbled as she looked up at the screen.

"We can Master the future" The Master grinned as people applauded throwing flowers, I noticed he had something in his hand, a single red rose.

England was now in his reach, how did I let this happen? I ran to the console room.

"How, how do we find out what he's planning?" I muttered running my hands through my hair.

Rose walked in, her legs crossed as she leaned against the door frame.

"Can't we just trace back the call, and watch what he's doing?" Rose asked her voice a whisper. My head snapped up when I realized she was right.

He would most likely look over such a small thing, It would possibly go unnoticed.

"Rose! Your brilliant absolutely fantastic! I beamed as I pulled into a hug as I pressed my lips to her's locking her into my embrace. I let go and began to trace the call, and turned on the tracker from the TARDIS.

We did it! My beautiful angel was brilliant! The Master was inspecting a machine. As we watched without his knowledge.

"This will do, yes this will do. My question is will the process hurt? I don't want my flower to be in pain, but she won't remember anyway. But still she is a goddess." He smirked.

Rose inhaled sharply. What was the machine meant to do? Rose, seemed shaken. I pulled her into my arms as I watched the screen.

"I'm going to go eat." Rose murmured.

"Okay." I worried. She was probably uncomfortable. It was understandable. I watched as The Master walked over and started inspecting another machine. This one was far more menacing.

"The universe will be mine, and the goddess of time all to myself, while the Doctor suffers at our greatness." He laughed maniacally.

That's what he wanted, he wanted me to suffer. He also wanted my Rose to be his, he wanted what I had with Rose except with his own twist.

Rose, he wanted her unconditional love.

Was that even what he really wanted? Did he want love? Or did he want her as a toy? I have to find out, what he will do to gain her love. I know it will be forced but how will he enforce it.

What is the machine supposed to do to her? Trick her into loving him? Are love is strong enough not to be tricked or cheated. What will he do that can possibly make her love him?

I saw Rose pass and walk to the hall. Tears fell from eyes, she walked faster probably hoping I didn't notice. But I did , I always do. I grabbed her hand, her body shivered as I pulled her closer. I began to lead her to the library.

I sat her on my lap and wiped away her shedding tears. I grabbed Lewis Carroll's "Alice and Wonderland," she looked up at me confused and as lovely as ever.

I began to read line by line as she seemed to be lost in the story.

She probably didn't realize my intent gaze on her as I continued to read. I knew the book by heart. It just seemed as if It had more meaning to hold the book itself.

"Did you know this is the original copy that Lewis Carroll wrote?" I mused.

"Really?" She smiled with her tongue through her teeth. I nodded and kissed her lips lightly.

I don't know if I can keep her safe, hopefully The Master's plan is easy for me to stop. But it's never easy, he won't push her into submission, she won't be his pawn.

He certainly will not be her Master, not as long as she's in the TARDIS. He won't win.


	18. Watching him go

Rose's POV

All of England, was now under the Master's control. At a rapid rate, he almost had the world. How did he do all this so fast? The Doctor was pacing all over the console room, tugging at his hair.

"I have to go and stop him," He sighed.

"No!" I cried. Tears forming in my eyes. The Doctor looked over, and stared at me intensely. His eyes filled with guilt and sadness.

"Rose," he breathed, as he cupped my cheek. I lightly leaned to his touch, and shook my head no.

I didn't want him to leave, I was nothing without him. Tears flew down my face. As my blinking increased, trying to slow the tears down.

I pleadingly looked up, as a tear fell from his eye.

"Rose, don't look at me like that. If you do, I can't stop him. Millions of lives could be lost. But you will be safe in the TARDIS, until I return." He begged.

I nodded, knowing he was right. "What if you don't come back?" I whimper as I shake, thinking that he may not return.

"For you, I will always come back." He soothed, as he pulled my body into a hug before he buried his face into my hair kissing my forehead.

"Don't leave the TARDIS, and don't open the door for anything." He commanded.

"Okay." I whispered, against his chest.

He kissed my lips one last time before he started to walk towards the door. I instinctively grabbed his hand. He sighed at my actions. My body was now pressed to his as he snogged me.

"Stay," He warned as he shut the TARDIS doors behind him.

"I almost forgot!" He bounced as he peeked his head back in.

"I love you Rose Tyler!" He beamed and left.

"I'm alone" I sighed. I can't let him go alone. I ran to the door and reached for the handle. I froze, he said not to open the door. My hand fell back to my side as I stumbled back to my room.

My legs were wobbly, I fell and began to sob. I missed him already. I'm so needy, how does he love me? How does anyone love me?

I heard a knock on the TARDIS door. I slowly crept to the door. Who would knock on the TARDIS door. Suddenly the door unlocked. And Captain Jack Harkness walked in.

"Doc-Rose?" Jack stuttered.

"How is this possible?" Jack worried.

"Long story..." I muttered barely audible.

Jack suddenly pulled me into a hug, as he slowly pulled away he stared at me as If it was the end of the world.

"You have two hearts!" Jack shouted as he began to grin from ear to ear.

I nodded as I shuddered at his loudness.

"So the Doctor is probably confronting the Master." Jack muttered.

"He told you to stay here didn't he?" Jack stated. I nodded until Jack shouted

"No!" I saw what he was looking at. The TARDIS gave us an overview of the Master's soldiers hauling the Doctor as they tied him up.

As the soldier held down the Doctor the Master grabbed the TARDIS key.

"Looks like I can retrieve my lovely Rose!" The Master laughed.

"No! Don't touch her! She will never love you!" The Doctor shouted with rage.

"But she will!" The Master mused.

I was frozen, I couldn't feel my body. Jack grabbed me and pulled me over his shoulder. I wanted to protest but jack ran to the doors. As soon as they opened we were surrounded by men with guns for us both.

"Put the TimeLady down." A soldier threatened pointing a gun at jacks head. Jack set me down lightly. Two shots went off, and jack was limp on the ground his head and his chest bleeding.

I screamed loudly as someone pulled my arms behind me tying them. Their arm was around my waist as my back pressed against their torso. One of their arms glided up my neck holding my head to the side, exposing my neck.

Lips glided against the crook between my neck and shoulder, chuckling against my neck. The hairs on the back of my neck stood; as their mouth sucked on my shoulder.

I whimpered and tried to squirm and kick my attacker away.

"Hello love, I'm the Master."


	19. A Picked Rose

Rose's POV

"Hello love, I'm the Master!" He grinned kissing my neck.

"You love, are lovely." He breathed into my ear.

"Get away from me." I huffed squirming. His touch was similar to the Doctor's but something obviously wasn't right. Jack started to mumble, please jack get him off of me.

The two soldiers began to chain Jack up, and started dragging him away. I was fighting for nothing. My hopes were already gone, and now my dreams as well.

The Doctor probably has a plan. No he just improvises as the chaos goes on.

"Now than love, let's go too your new empire." The Master purred as his teeth tugged on my earlobe. I gasped causing him to chuckle.

I kicked his shin causing him to swing at me but stopped before he could hit me.

"I'm sorry love, but that was a big mistake," He growled as another solider tied my knees and ankles together.

"No, Stop! I shouted. A gag placed around my lips, blocking most of my screams for help. My eyes were soon covered, as The Master had picked me up bridal style.

It was obvious we were now in a car. But where were we going? Well apparently to my new empire. Would the Doctor be there? What if they killed him?

Would the Master really kill- he would. He did so in the dream, there's no telling he wouldn't do it when awake.

The car pulled to a stop and my gag now removed.

"What are you going to do to me?" I stuttered. I heard the Master chuckle.

"What do you think? What do you think I will do to your frigid body?" He mused.

"I, I don't know." I whimpered. He began to carry my body out of the vehicle.

"Now, now love, this may hurt but it won't matter after."

"What?" I shrieked as my body being strapped down. The feeling was all to familiar. I began to panic. I can't do this again, I can't.

"Calm down love, you won't remember this when it's over." The Master hissed.

A tingling feeling was imprisoning my mind and body. The world encased not only by the darkness of the gag, but in my mind. I was gone, far from being myself. But who was I? I don't think I know anymore.

\----------------------------------------------------

1 day later.

\----------------------------------------------------

My eyes fluttered open. Where was I? The room was tall and the walls were quartz with lovely white carpet. The bed was huge with red covers.

Wait, Who am I? I don't seem to remember anything. I pulled off the covers to show leather red lingerie fitted to my figure and my hair curled. I'm rather important if I'm this rich.

There was a knock at the door as a man wheeled in a cart with a tray.

"Good Morning Ma'am, I've brought your breakfast, and your seamstress will be arriving shortly after you finish so she can select a full wardrobe for your empty walk in closet." He informed.

"Thank you. This may sound bad, but who are you?" I questioned.

"Pardon me ma'am, I am your butler James, James Moriarty. (No this is not who-lock)

"I'm sorry to ask this James, But what is my name? I just don't seem able to remember anything." I admit.

"It's alright ma'am, you are Rose Tyler you're the BÄD WØŁF, a TimeAngel and a goddess who can live forever. Your lover is The Master a TimeLord. He rules the universe with Time and Space to his and your advantage. The Master will explain the rest later. I will leave you to eat your breakfast."

He then left, leaving me to myself to eat. I opened the platter to see a small feast. The meal consisted of pancakes, eggs, bacon, and sausages. A glass of orange juice placed to the side.

I finished my meal. So my seamstress is on her way. I wonder when I will get to meet my so-called lover the Master.

It was obvious I didn't share a room with him, how odd.

"So I'm Rose Tyler a goddess." I say aloud.

Another knock came to the door as James walked in with a woman who carried tons of bags. Two other men walked in pushing racks of lovely tight dresses, and lingerie.

The butlers left leaving me to my seamstress, she bowed her head to me and smiled.

"Hello I'm your seamstress, Molly Hooper. You look absolutely beautiful, I promise to find you the most spectacular wardrobe."

Molly got to work as I tried on hundreds of dresses. After several hours, my wardrobe filled to the brim with all different types of dresses and bikinis and loads of lingerie.

"Thank you molly! I couldn't thank you enough." I gleamed.

"It was my pleasure madam!" Molly chirped.

"I must get going! James will bring you your dinner soon, I really didn't think we would take this long, but I really enjoyed it!" She continued.

"As did I!" We both smiled. Molly then left leaving me alone.

I looked down at the golden dress placed around my body. It all fit rather nicely. I smiled as I realized I had a balcony with a jacuzzi.

The estate had a drive in. Like they do at hotels where you give them your keys, and they go park you car. The surrounding area was beautiful. It was open fields and forest far off.

"Sorry to disturb you ma'am, but your dinner is ready." James announced as he held a bottle of Champaign. He pulled the cork out with a loud pop.

"Enjoy your dinner ma'am." Moriarty smirked.

"Thank you!" I beamed. James then bowed and left. I walked over to the huge bathroom. The floor was granite and the tub was huge with jets. I had a walk in shower.

This was all too nice. I'm a goddess, so I guess it's what I deserve. I began to eat my dinner. Sirloin steak, mashed potatoes, and a side of pasta. It was a rather good dinner.

It was a very long day but I wasn't really tired, more exhausted really. I grabbed some red silk pajamas. I lightly tied my hair up with a red ribbon. I laid down in this huge plump bed.

I tossed and turned, I couldn't sleep but yet I still lay exhausted. I suddenly fell into a deep slumber wondering if I would finally would get to meet my so-called lover the Master.

Sadly, it just felt as if something important was missing.


	20. Taunts to scar

Doctor's POV

{The Day Rose is picked }

My Rose, my sweet fragile Rose. The Master could have already got to her, and I wouldn't even know.

"Dammit!" I shouted banging my fist on the walls. The walls were white and there was one glass wall so they could see me. What has he done to her?

Speaking of the devil, the Master began to walk in smirking.

He tapped on the glass smirking.

"Where is she?" I yelled, staring at him.

"You mean my Rosie?" The Master taunted.

"She is not yours! And don't call her that." I growled.

"Oh Doctor, but she is! I won. My lovely flower is in the process of adjustment as we speak." He mused.

"What the hell do you mean being adjusted?" I raged, my breathing was rapid as my hearts boomed in anger.

"Nothing, nothing at all." He chortled " Did you really think you would win? Someone of your madness with her? She deserves a man who will treat her as her title of goddess. That's exactly what I will do."

"Your going to spoil her until she loves you." I murmured "She won't fall for that, she won't give in."

His watch beeped causing him to look down at his wrist and smile. "Sadly for you I already made sure she would. Also it seems I've succeeded, her adjustment has been a success."

"No." I breathed. The Master began to walk away leaving me to myself.

{4 days later}

I've been sitting here alone as I could here Rose's voice in my head. Tears fell from my eyes. I was pulling my hair practically screaming.

"What's wrong Doctor?" A voice chuckled evilly from behind.

"Give her back to me." I straight out begged.

"You can see her soon, just not now." The Master informed me.

"Why not?" I staggered.

"Because it will hurt you much more later." He snickered.

I then spent hours alone, my body stiff and broken. My hand began to bleed at all the banging and scratching I was doing to the glass.

A part of the wall pushed out and to the side as three men in combat suits walked in holding cane like tasters. The began to beat me as they pressed the taser setting.

Different charged frequencies hounded my body as I began to bleed more which each hit. I didn't care, if I had to go through this pain to see Rose, I would.

I could picture her screaming telling them to stop. They would stop and she would run over holding my body to her's as she cradled me into slumber. We would be in the medical bay as she wrapped my wounds, and nursed me.

These thoughts kept me strong through the beating as my thoughts were soon cut off when my jaw was hit. I coughed up a bit of blood as the men began to leave.

I curled my body up as I struggled for by breath.

Rose, I had to save her. I needed to hold her so the Master couldn't. I couldn't bare life without her. I stood and instantly screamed at the pain that returned.

I saw through the glass a man who looked very much like a butler talk to my guard.

"Madam Rose heard screaming and concerned, maybe you should heal him." The man encouraged.

"No anyways talk to the Master about that not me, I'm just following orders." the guard insisted.

"As am I, would you like to have Rose consult the Master? Because I'm scared of what he will do to her if she finds out who the Doctor is, and what you're doing to him. She has no idea who the Doctor is now, and if you want her to come down here to ask whats going on and see him. Its your fault." The Butler warned.

"You do have a point Moriarty." The guard grumbled.

A nurse soon walked in as a man held me down, she treated me a little carelessly until the butler spoke up.

"Help him properly, even if madam Rose doesn't remember him now she still cared for him, so be gentle." He growled as they did as told. He then left checking his pocket watch.

That's what they did, they erased her memories. The love of my life didn't even know that I existed.


	21. Dinner time matters

Master's POV

 

I almost had it all. I finally almost had everything I desired.

"James, inform Rose that we will be having dinner together soon. Also call molly so she can get Rose ready." I demand.

I knew James would be a good butler, he certainly is considerate and gets the job done.

After a few minutes James returned. "Molly is helping Rose prepare as we speak sir."

"You never seem to disappoint Moriarty, I'm glad to have your service." I purred.

"Thank you sir, I'm always happy to serve." James replied.

"Now James help me find a nice tuxedo, I would like to look nice for my lover." I mentioned.

"Yes sir."

I got ready with the help of James and walked into the dining hall. I sat at the end waiting for my lovely Rose.

The door opened and my lovely angel walked in. Her hair was brilliantly curled with a ruby-red gown and dark red lipstick.

She was absolutely ravishing. I smiled, and pulled out her chair for her.

"Thank you." She mumbled out of nervousness. She sat down as I took her hand, and kissed her gently . Her face lightly flushed.

"Hello love, how are you feeling since the accident? The Doctor said you don't remember anything." I lied putting slight emphasis on the word Doctor. I had to think of someway to explain her lack of memory.

I returned to my chair and clapped my hands, four butlers with food trays and wine walked in setting the table.

"I hate to ask but what accident?" Rose reluctantly asked.

"That's alright love, you do have a right to know. Well we are at our separate estates when a maniac defied our rule by crashing into are limousine. You hit your head rather hard on the side of the car door. You had me scared beyond all belief, I'd thought I lost you." I cooed shedding a small tear.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you. If I may ask, what did you mean by defy us?" She pled.

"We're gods we rule the universe, some people don't accept the fact that it is for their own safety and well-being." I nonchalantly claimed.

"Isn't that wrong? just because of our status doesn't mean were better than anyone." She spoke up.

I knew it she cared all too much. It will take time for her to accept that she is so much more than all those other puny races.

"It does dear. You never used to question it before the accident." I added.

"The accident occurred only because they disagreed from our rule. I'm not very well surprised this is my new reaction." She divulged.

"Well now dear this isn't something we have to discuss at the moment now that you're better, you will soon learn I'm right and I know what I'm doing." I encouraged.

"I was rather worried last night I heard screaming." She said suddenly.

"That was nothing dear, you have nothing to worry about. A chef simply burned himself." I persuaded.

"Oh okay, it just didn't sound like it would be that loud if it was a simple burn." She continued.

"He spilled a hot-pot of grease on himself, so it was much more than a simple burn." I insisted a little impatient with her constant questions. But if anyone lost there memories they would probably ask a few questions.

It didn't really matter, she was a beauty and smart, fairly overpowered as well.

We finished our meals and I took her hand walking her to her bedroom door. I pulled her body against mine. I held her chin up, and kissed her lips, keeping her tightly against me.

She hesitated to kiss back, but she would understand my rule over her overtime. As the kiss broke she spoke lightly "I'm sorry I don't remember you."

"It's alright love, get some sleep we have a lot to get you used to again. It will be back to normal, and you must be treated as a goddess as you should. Get dressed and I will come lay with you soon." I sympathized kissing her forehead.

After a few minutes the door opened and Rose was in red lingerie and her hair pulled back.

"You can come to bed now." She called. I took her hand and cradled her into my arms. Her back to my chest, as my lips glided her neck.

"Goodnight love." I purred nipping her ear.

"Night Master." she yawned as she soon fell asleep.


	22. Why doesn't this feel right

Hello friends! I wanted to say I have one more day of testing on Monday so my posting schedule should be back to date! Thank you for all the support and I wanted to dedicate this chapter to my amazing friend halftimerunner

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rose's POV

I woke up to arms around my waist, for some odd reason they didn't feel right.

I apparently have been through a lot, I guess I'm just not used to it anymore. Well I suppose I will have to get used to it again. Everything just feels so wrong, as if my life is now a lie.

I guess I'm just going to have to trust the Master, he even cried at dinner. He can't be lying. He just seems so demanding, I guess that's why he's called the Master.

I looked up and saw the Master's sleeping face. He seemed so satisfied, and yet so menacing in a way. What was he hiding? What was he thinking.

I mentally slapped myself. How could I be thinking like that when he obviously cares for me. He defiantly want's me too be treated as I'm the most important thing in the universe.

Maybe he believes I am the most important person in the universe.

"Morning Love." He cooed. As he kissed the back of my neck.

"Morning hun." I sooth as I tun to face him.

His hand rested on my hip, as he stroked my cheek with his thumb. I lightly smiled as he stared into my eyes.

"Sleep well?" I ask.

"Yes, but the question is.Did you sleep well? He stated.

I nodded as his lips soon took over mine, as he pulled my body closer as his teeth bit my lip. I lightly moaned as his tongue entered dominating my tongue and throat.

I lightly pushed him away, it just didn't feel right and I also needed to breath.

He didn't seem like he was going to take no for an answer. He kissed me more passionate this time. I moaned as his hands glided down my sides.

"Master not now, I'm still a little weary of the situation." I muttered.

"Alright Love, how about we go get you some breakfast." He smirked.

"Okay."

I walked over to my large closet and pulled out a short black gown, which stuck to my body. I stared at my sink to see loads of the best makeup In the world. I applied a generous amount of mascara so my eyelashes fluttered.

James knocked on the door.

"Come in!" I called.

"I'm here to escort you my lady to your breakfast." He bowed.

"Alright." I smiled. I followed him to the a different room which was pure white, with large windows and draping curtains and a rather large balcony lined with small tables. The Table was like the one in the dinning hall, but this one filled with tons of breakfast foods and fruit.

"You look lovely darling." The Master enthused. Pulling out my chair.

I sat and he pushed my chair back in.

"Thank you." I insisted.

"No thank you for joining me." He mused "Enjoy, you can have whatever you would like love."

"I set my platter as we ate in somewhat silence until he spoke up.

"Later today love, would you like to go to the beach? Theres a lovely beach called BÄD WØŁF Bay, rather fitting for you isn't it?" He smiled

I don't know why but that just made me so sad. I fluttered my eyes holding back tears. I simply nodded.

"You alright dear?" The Master questioned.

"Yes I'm quite alright." I encouraged.

"So I assume you would like to go?" He persisted.

"Yes it sounds quite lovely." I agree.

"Well after brunch, you can go pick out a swimsuit. And I will have Molly or James come along to join us." He continued.

We soon finished are meal and James led me back to my room.

"Here you are Madam, I will gather your things as you dress." He stated.

And with that being said I began to pick a swim suit.


	23. Searing thoughts

Doctor's POV

Another day of hell went by. Suddenly the secret door opened and Captain Jack Harkness fell in.

"Doctor!" Jack shouted.

"You let them get to Rose." I stated.

"He had us overpowered, he shot me before I could protest." Jack murmured.

"Why didn't you wake up faster." I retorted. Tears fell from my eyes, as I fell to my knees. My love taken away from me.

"It's my fault, Why couldn't I protect us all." I screamed.

"It's not your fault Doctor, we will get Rose back." Jack insisted.

"Damn right we are." I bellowed standing up "Next time that door opens, we get out get Rose and run."

"What about the guards?" He questioned.

"I don't like guns, but I know you do." I mentioned.

"Your allowing me to shoot if necessary!" Jack gasped.

I nodded. "If necessary." I warned.

"Lets do it." Jack smirked.

"Since were alone wanna do something?" Jack purred suggestively.

I shook my head no, and began to pace the room.

Jack stared at me, as he began to tap at the glass.

The Master began to walk towards the glass, and waved all to happily.

"Hey friends! Well I'm on the way to the beach, I really can't wait to see Rose in one of those bikinis." He smirked.

"You, you monster! How dare you erase her memories, so she could love you!" I shouted.

"He what?" Jack gaped.

Jack and Rose are best friends, It's obvious he cares a lot, not as much as I do.

"Doctor, here's something that will make you tick. I kissed her, a lot. Her body is very delicate, I can see why you fell for her." He mused.

"What did you do to her!" I yelled "Don't you dare lay another hand on her! She's mine."

"Not anymore, she's mine and I intent to do much more than kissing her later. Sorry Doctor I really must get going, can't keep my flower waiting." He taunted.

"You lay a hand on her in that swimsuit, you're going to pay." I threatened.

"She loves me now, and do you really think I'm not going to pleasure my lover." The Master teased.

"Master!" A female voice called, I knew it was Rose.

"Coming dearest" The Master smirked , and retreated out of the room before Rose could come downstairs.

"Rose!" Jack and I yelled, hoping she would hear us. I knew if Rose saw this, she would beg the Master to stop, even if she didn't remember us.

"Jack, I need her. I'm nothing without her." I whimpered into my hands.

Jack patted my back in reassurance. "We will get her back, we can beat the Master. And save Rose."

"I just hope I can save her, before it's to late. It already is a little too late, she doesn't even remember me. What if I can't get her memory back, and she decides to stay with the Master and she helps lock us up here until we die." I stammered.

"Doctor, we will get her back and she probably doesn't really love him. Your guys' love is strong and I think she knows somethings wrong." Jack insisted.

We sat in silence, staring at the clock. Rose, my lovely Rose I wonder if you somehow remember me. Our love still is there somewhere. Even if you may not love me back at the moment. But I won't ever stop loving you.

What if he is treating her badly, what if he's forcing her closer to him. Knowing the Master, he won't take no for an answer. Also if she disobeys him, he will make her obey him.

Oh Rose, please be careful.


	24. BÄD WØŁF Bay

Rose's POV

I grabbed a red bikini, they were all really revealing. I was a little embarrassed, so I grabbed a red cover up. I guess I were a lot of red hence my name.

Roses are particularly red, well the most beautiful and pure are.

I pulled my hair back with another red ribbon. I do look quite nice. I walked off without James, he was grabbing towels, sun screen, and all the basic necessities.

"Master." I called walking down a rather long stair case.

"Coming dearest!" He called back.

He walked up meeting me half way. He took my hand leading me back upstairs. "Rose love, don't come down here. It's for your own safety."

"Oh okay, I'm sorry. I promise I won't come back down here." I lied. I couldn't help it. I was now far beyond curious, I don't know why but something so dangerous seemed so right as if I had to check it out.

I followed the Master and James popped out of no where.

"There you are Madam, you had me worried. I'm so sorry Master I was gathering her things, I should have kept a better watch on her, she could have been hurt."James apologized.

"It's quite alright James, I'm glad I found her before she could have gotten hurt. Also you mind locking that door?" The Master asked.

"Yes sir, and the valet is bringing the car around to take you to us to the helicopter." James added.

"Molly is waiting with the valet."

James then locked the door and walked us to the car.

A man then bowed. "Hello I'm Lestrade your valet, and your air force pilot."

He opened the door for the limo, I stepped in and The Master did as well. Followed by Molly and James.

"Rose, you look absolutely gorgeous!" Molly chirped.

"Why thank you! You look lovely as well." I smiled, she was wearing a one piece with a green dress cover up.

"I can't wait to feel the water." I giggled.

"Nor can I." The Master chuckled rubbing my knee.

Both Molly and James nodded.

Lestrade opened the door. "We're at the helicopter. Rose if you need help, I'm here."

"Thank you Lestrade." I blessed.

We all strapped in as the Master wrapped his arm around my waist.

"What a lovely view." He smirked.

I was about to agree but then realized his eyes fixated on me.

"Oh," I blushed. He smirked and kissed my temple.

"You are quite lovely." He mused as he pulled me to his lap. The ride soon ended.

We stepped off and James started setting up chairs and towels up. I pulled off my cover up and kicked off my shoes. I ran into the water as I felt the sand beneath my toes. Tears fell from my eyes again.

I didn't know, why but It just got very emotional. I wiped the tears away when I felt arms wrap around me.

"Enjoying the beach?" The Master asked.

"Yes."

Molly and I hung out as we ran and swam. I felt like a kid playing in the sand.

We both had so much fun, James and the Master talked as they watched us have fun.

"I'm really glad I have such a good friend like you." I chirped.

"Thank you I never had many real friends." She sighed.

"That's crazy, you're absolutely amazing!" I gasped in disbelief.

"Here I want you to have this, it opens door and fixes or mends things, don't tell anyone I gave this too you. It could cost me my life." She whispered handing me a stick like gadget.

"It's a sonic screwdriver. Keep it away from everyone especially the Master." She insisted.

"Okay I promise, does that mean I can get into the downstairs room?" I asked.

She nodded. "Thanks"

After a long day we returned to the estate, I thanked Lestrade. While James escorted me to my room.

"The Master, will tuck you in soon." He smiled.

"Alright, thank you, night James." I giggled.

"Night Ma'am." He bowed and walked away.

I got dressed and studied the sonic screwdriver, I suddenly hid the sonic in the pillow case and tucked it into a rip in the pillow.

I laid down as the Master held me in his arms.

"Love, the next few days I will be busy so you will be alone at the estate, remember do not go downstairs I will be keeping it locked." He ordered.

"Okay, I promise. I will miss you." I lied. I really didn't love him, It felt as if I was in love, but not with the Master.

I knew exactly what I would be doing while he was gone. I was going downstairs, I already did not like the way the Master ran things. I knew those weren't screams for burns, it was as if someone being beaten.

I laid there and waited. I didn't need much sleep but I still ended up falling asleep due to my exhaustion from the beach.


	25. Plans for the universe

Master's POV

I didn't want to leave me flower, knowing that she now nearly found the Doctor. It will be alright the door's locked and she would have no way finding the Doctor.

I can tell she's not comfortable, she will learn to love me over time. If not I will have to force her.

It was around five so I kissed her temple leaving to the car.

"James, you're in charge. Watch her carefully." I vowed.

"Yes sir!" Moriarty saluted.

Lestrade pulled the car around as Moriarty opened the door. Now to go take care of that meddling Torchwood.

I wonder what Rose will do while I'm gone. Doesn't Ianto jones work for Torchwood? I may have to harm him to tick off Jack.

Those petty little people, will soon die. All the world my slaves and a goddess to my disposal.

I did it I won. This was all I needed to fix.

I burst through the doors as Ianto pointed a gun at me.

"Where did you take Jack!" He shouted.

"Guards," I called. The guards quickly killed them all except Ianto.

"I want him tortured in front of Jack." I snapped my fingers as I began to take information from the computers. It would take a few days. We also needed back round checks to make sure no one else was left.

"We have six other bases in this one region. We have more than thirty more bases to raid. Move out!" I demanded.

They all scampered as three men stayed as they tied up Ianto.

"Wait outside, I wanna talk alone with him." I ordered.

I placed my hand on his throat, and slapped him.

"So lover boy, you and Jack? Would he mind if I had someone hurt you or do things only he should do to you? Would you care if I hurt Jack? If so you better obey my commands like a good boy, you're smart and I need someone like you on my side." I advanced.

His eyes showed anger and slight sorrow.

"Jack will be forever harmed, do you think he cares. He will outlive you and forget you. You don't need him, you're powerful. My lover has the power to make you immortal. You can watch him suffer for hurting you with the cyber women and all. Hasn't he mistreated you? Join me and he will be your personal slave, yours and only yours." I persuaded.

His shook his head.

I slapped him again.

"Guards! I tried being nice Ianto but you leave me no choice, after a good brainwash , you will be a faithful servant. Also Jack will be a furious at what I've made you into." I chuckled.

The guard then covered his mouth with a chloroform rag. He was soon out. I used basic codes the get into he main frame.

"I want all this equipment, we will need it so we can put the servants under mind control." I ordered.

Oh I can use it on Wolfie, she won't ever doubt my love. The things I can make her do would be absolutely brilliant. Her unconditional love and undying attention will be mine.

The Doctor so helpless. As the love of his life loves nothing but me. His screams were recorded and gave me so much delight. Sadly Rosie nearly found out, if she disobeys I can punish her myself.

They would be basking in my glory, all the TimeLords would be intimidated at my greatness. I have the most beautiful, powerful goddess at my side. No one will ever be able stop us. Not the Doctor and certainly Rose will not soften me.

I am the Master, and all will obey me!


	26. Meeting again

Rose's POV

I woke up alone in bed. The Master must have had left for his business. I already knew what he was going to do. His methods were inhumane, but yet we weren't human.

I wanted to beg him to not go, he wouldn't tell me what he was going to do to them. Those poor people, what if he kills them?

"The sonic!" I remembered. I pulled out the sonic as I heard a knock at the door.

"Madam? Are you awake? You overslept so your brunch is ready." James announced.

"Yes, I'm awake. Thank you James I will be there in a minute." I called.

I began to grab a fitted Navy Blue dress. I then curled my hair, and applied a lot of mascara and blush.

I opened the door to see James waiting which startled me at first.

"Oh excuse me Ma'am I didn't mean to frighten you!" He apologized.

"It's quite alright." I reassured. I then ate my meal. I remembered I would have to keep James occupied with something to keep him busy.

I can't let anyone see me go downstairs. I was going to regret this, oh I'm sorry James.

"James could you come here?" I questioned. He walked over and peered down so he was level with me.

"Yes Ma'am, what can I do for you?" He asked in concern.

I quickly slammed his head on the table, it was sloppy but it had knocked him out.

I got up and walked over to the door, where I had heard the screams. I pulled out the Screw Driver and scanned the metal until it opened.

I tipped down the stairs and peered around the corner. I gasped. There was to men in a glass cell.

I could hear the extremely sexy man with the crazy hair talking. He had bandaged wounds, he must have been the one who screamed.

I don't know what it was, but I instantly felt so attracted this man. It was as if I knew him, but why couldn't remember what I felt towards him. I think I was in Love, I guess love at first sight was real. I had an instinct to go help him.

"Jack, we could say one of us have been injured and call for help. Then we go save Rose, and stop the Master once and for all." The man rambled "I need my sonic."

It was his, I had his sonic. I knew It was me up to save him.

"So if I point the sonic at the glass will it break and snap out?" I asked revealing myself from my hiding spot.

"Rose!" The extremely attractive man called.

I nodded. "I'm sorry I don't seem to remember you?" I then flipped the sonic's switch. The glass broke and the sexy nerd had pulled me into his arms. His arm protectively around my waist and the other holding my head to his shoulder.

I didn't even hesitate to hug the man back. " I missed you so much Rose, I won't let him take you back. I love you."

"You mean the Master?" I questioned.

"Yes, Rose he erased your memories, so you would love him. I'm the Doctor, and you're Rose Tyler the love of my life." He acknowledged.

"Really? but why is he hurting you?" I asked as tears lightly filled my eyes. I knew something was wrong. But this affectionate man who showed so much passion to me with just his touch, said I was the love of his life.

"We need to get to the TARDIS, Rose do you know were a giant blue box is?" He inquired.

"A police box?" I murmured.

"Yes!" Him and the other man jumped. The Doctor then took my hand as I handed him his sonic and started to lead him to the so-called TARDIS.

Who ever this Doctor really was to me, I knew we were very close. I guess we were lovers. I opened the door revealing the TARDIS.

"You're brilliant!" The Doctor exclaimed as he kissed me passionately. I didn't hesitate to kiss back. I had full trust in this man, even if I didn't remember him I already loved him.

My hands ran through his hair as my waist pressed against him.

"Well, well. Looks like I will have to get things back in order." The Master called. We all stood shocked, The Doctor pulled me behind him as The Master smirked with guards holding guns pointed at us behind him.

Along with James who had a towel he was holding to his bloody forehead.

"Well it seems like you will all need to get put in you places." the Master smirked. As my grip on the Doctor's hand only tightened.


	27. Devastation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter contains sexual harassment. Younger readers can't or may not be able to handle this chapter, if so skip it. If you are up to reading just saying prepare for feels. I cried writing this. -DoctorsBadWolf
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Doctor's POV

I pulled Rose behind me, she barely knew me at the moment but still trusted me wholeheartedly. I intended on protecting her till death.

"Rose love, I will give you this one chance. Come here before I go through with this." He called, with his arms open as if to hug. I gripped her tighter, he won't hurt her. Not as long as I have her in my arms.

"No." She lightly whimpered.

This made the Master tense, his hand clenched into a fist. He took a deep breath. Jack shielded both Rose and I. The Master cocked his head, and chuckled lightly.

"That's a big gesture, I don't think I like that. Ianto will you please escort Jack to his new cell." The Master retorted.

"Yes sir." A man said. That's Ianto, I know Jack and him are a couple. I noticed his eyes a non possible blue. Tears had filled Jack's eyes.

"What did you do to him!" Jack yelled. Ianto had grabbed Jack, cuffing his hands behind his back. Jack did nothing to attempt to stop him. Ianto shoved Jack away taking him to a cell.

"Now for you, guards you know what to do." He smirked.

There Tasers. I pulled Rose into my embrace as I concealed her body. My body now being beaten as Rose cried.

Her hands were on my chest as her eyes pleaded for me to let them take her. Both she and I knew that she was what he wanted. I lightly shed a tear and smiled weakly. She shook her head no.

They tried to yank me off of her. I kept her tightly against me. I kept a grip until we both got torn apart. She cried as her hand now lay bound behind her back. She struggled harshly, as did I.

Two men held be back as I suddenly saw the Master slap Rose. She winced and whimpered. I growled. He had not only erased her memories, but he had slapped her beautiful face.

"Don't touch her!" I yelled as I fought back fiercely.

A sinister smile played on his face. He grabbed Rose pulling her into his torso. He picked her up and began to take her away. While they held me back, but followed.

My hearts burned when I realized what he was going to do to her. She cried and struggled as he pushed her down to the bed. I was going to kill him. He was going to dominate my Rose as she was helpless. He knew I would suffer watching, so he wanted me to see.

The two guards tied me down to a chair as the Master suckled her neck. My hearts weekend as I heard her sobs.

"Doctor!" she choked. I shouted "No!" as he began pulling her dress off. Her sobs for help bit away at my hearts. I fought back with all my might, to no avail.

Her light moans as his hands roamed her sides. She whimpered Doctor over and over. She wanted me to help her. My sobs for her where all to uplifting for the Master. He pulled her bra off foundling her breast in his hands.

Her hair covered most of her face as I saw the tears. Her whimper combined with her moans as his hand had slid under her underwear and in between her legs.

She moaned and struggled for him to stop. She begged and pleaded for him to stop, but he just ripped a tinfoil wrapper with his teeth. I sobbed, he was going to go through with it.

He pulled off her underwear, basking in all her glory. She moaned, as I closed my eyes as I heard his zipper undo.

After a short breath, Rose let out a large gasp and cried out "No!"

I sobbed, I couldn't save her. It was already to late.

"Now this will teach you to defy me." The Master grunted "Promise you will not disobey me again, I'm your Master and you will obey me."

"I promise!" she croaked.

"Now what am I." He questioned as he continued to roughly dominate her gentle body.

"Master! Your my Master." She screamed through her sobs.

I needed to help, but I couldn't.

"That's right." He breathed.

After what seemed like hours, Rose's moans got weaker and smaller. I saw her body so pale and limp. Her head fell to the side in defeat. Tears resided on her features. She had passed out, and yet the Master toyed with her more as I screamed at him to stop.

He finally stopped, he fixed his suit and walked over to me.

"Doctor, do tell me! How did that make you feel? I so easily invaded her body, and took it for myself. That angel DNA of her's really is so fulfilling. To bad you will never get to even taste what she is, she's mine. Don't forget it." He mused, taunting me in every way possible.

"You are a sick twisted man, why would you do all this. Is it really worth it." I tried to reason.

"Yes, the beautiful body of her's and all the universe itself. It is always so worth it." He cackled. He then left me staring at her helpless exposed body with a slim blanket over her body.

She lightly sniffled, as her breathing began to regulate. All I could do was sit and watch. I began to struggle vigorously, until my sonic fell from my pocket.


	28. Stopping the Master

Doctor's POV

I struggled against the bonds. Finally the bond that kept my legs down broke. I pulled the sonic,and managed to turn it on. The bonds broke and I ran to Rose's beautiful helpless body.

I rubbed the back off my hand on her bruised face. I noticed the closet, she needed clothes, clean clothes.

I grabbed the most non-revealing dress I could find. I lightly dressed her body as I nearly choked at how he had violated her body, making her seem so helpless and fragile.

I kissed her forehead, and wrapped my trench coat on her covering even more. I picked her body up, and held her head to my shoulder. I walked her body out and I was taking her to the safety of the TARDIS.

The guard began to chase us, I then saw the butler tackle the guard. He wanted us to escape. I reached the TARDIS, and ran Rose into my room.

"Mmn."Rose mumbled snuggling my shoulder. I kissed her forehead, and tucked her in. I lightly whispered into ear.

"I love you, don't open the door unless it me." She nodded still barely conscious. I knew the Master had the TARDIS key so I would have to lock it before I left.

I ran out of the TARDIS, and locked it as I left. I heard a women scream

"James!" I knew they had killed him. I heard her scream as if she would soon be joining him and ran to help.

I was too late. His and her body lay cold, beaten and bloody. The guard and the Master looked up at me and began to chase me. I had to find Jack, I soon found a door and threw myself inside.

To my luck ,Jack was already out of the cell as Ianto was being held in his arms.

"Doc, we need to go!" He spoke. Ianto's eyes were back to normal as he hugged Jack back.

"We need to get out but we don't have any ways of fighting back." I replied.

Jack suddenly sprung up. "I just remembered I have a gun in my ass!"

Both Ianto and I stared at him with both disgust and confusion.

"I'm not even going to ask." Ianto spoke. He reached his hands behind him and pulled out a gun.

"I didn't actually think you meant it." I admitted. We soon ran out with Jack shooting down the guards. Ianto grabbed a gun off a dead solider.

Wait didn't I also have a gun on me? I did, the one Wilfred had given me.

I pulled it out and aimed at the Masters head. "Hands up!" I yelled. He chuckled and did as told.

"I was not expecting this." He mused "Doctor haven't you realized I have the universe to myself. Also, do you think Rose-"

I shot and shot him again as the regeneration energy stopped. " No second chances." I declared.

Both Jack and Ianto stared at me in disbelief of my actions.

"We need to shut off the mind control, and reset the what he did to the universe." I reminded.

We ran to the control matrix, and began to turn off the mind control. We could hear the guards asking each other what had happened.

I walked back to the Master's body and took my key back.

"Lets go." I commanded. Jack and Ianto followed as I dropped them off at Torchwood. My work complete, the humans and all other forms of life in the universe can repair their towns, home's, and their way of living.

I locked us into the Time Vortex keeping us safe. I ran to my room, and saw a crying Rose. Her eyes lit up as she saw me. She jumped into my arms, as I held her as close as I could.

Her arms fastened around my torso as she bawled her eyes out. I began to cry as well, and buried my head into her hair. We both needed one another in each others arms.

Wait, she needed her memory. I needed her to remember me. Just then my thoughts dropped off when she cried.

"Why can't I remember you? I love you." I hugged her back and lifted her chin up. I pressed her lips to mine, and rubbed her back.

"I love you too, It's not your fault. Sit down." I cooed. She did as told, I lightly pressed my fingers to her temple. I looked into her memories and almost all the doors closed, except for the new doors.

I opened them as the memories flourished. It was as if all of her memories were a movie. I then took my hands away and watched her eyes open. Tears fell as she weakly smiled

"Hello again."


	29. Remembering you

Rose's POV

"Hello again." I cried, all these thoughts rushed my mind. I stared up at the Doctor, wanting his love. His hand cupped my cheek, and kissed me passionately.

I kissed back as his other hand cupped my other cheek. Wiping my tears away. I tangled my hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry I forgot you. I love you." I whimpered. The Doctor began to bawl, holding me tightly.

"It's not your fault, its mine. I didn't protect you. Oh Rose, the things he did to you."

I shuttered at the thought, the way the Doctor screamed at the Master for him to stop. I cried holding him just as tight as his grip on me.

I remembered it all, the things that had happened it killed me. I felt so terrible, I had forgotten the love of my life. But I remembered it all now. I snuggled into his arms never wanting to let go.

"I love you, I will always love you. I love you more that life itself. I love you!" The Doctor repeated several times in my ear.

"I love you too." I cried.

His affections, didn't go unnoticed. He kissed me all over, and hugged me as if there were no tomorrow. I hugged back letting him hide my body from the rest of the world: He hoarded me into his arms, as a selfish TimeLord he was.

I kissed his cheek, and buried my head into his shoulder. I began to cry much harder. All memories of the Doctor flooded my mind.

The estate, oh James and Molly. I wondered what had happened to them. I felt terrible remembering I slammed James's head into the table.

"My body shivered, as I realized I remembered the terrible things the Master made me promise him as he violated my body. Oh how the Doctor must have felt, as he watched me go through it.

"I'm sorry Doctor." I cried. "You have nothing to apologize for." He cooed nuzzling my hair. His tears continued to fall. I placed his face in my hands whipping the tears from his face.

"Hush little TimeLord, don't you cry. I will make sure you're alright.Rest your head against my hearts. So we will never part." I sung leaning his head to my chest.

He buried his head into my shoulder. As I ran my hands through his hair. We needed each other in one another's arms. I buried my head into his hair taking in his love and concern.

We were both so hurt and fragile, after these events. "What did you do to him?" I questioned, not even sure if I wanted the answer.

"It's not important." He mumbled, his voice with slight rage but calm and collected. He laid my body back, wrapping my body into his and surrounded by blankets.

I laid my hand against his chest. I pulled him back down to my neck. He was on alert. His grip on my back so firm, but yet the way he pressed his head into my neck.

"Be strong love, we will be alright. Sleep will sooth all our frights. Don't you dare, cry to sleep. I will hold you as you weep. My Doctor here to stay, to hold me everyday. We will be alright, I will love you, for the rest of my life." I harmonized, kissing his forehead.

His grip held me tighter, as he soon snuggled himself deeper into my arms. "I promise, I am here to stay. I will hold you everyday." He said into my neck in a sing-song voice.

I ran my hands through his hair until I felt his body grow limp against mine. My TimeLord so concerned for me. I've been through so much, as did he. It felt so amazing to have each other in one another's arms.


	30. The warmth in her hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains sexual intercourse, between the Doctor and Rose. May not be suitable for younger readers.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Doctor's POV

 

My mind was at ease, as I felt her loving arms around me. I buried my head further into the pillow, of her neck and chest.

A soft hand stroked my hair, as I returned to conciseness. I looked up at her face, her eyes shut as she was humming lightly.

I lay pressed to her chest, as she twirled my hair in her fingers. Her heart's were beaming and warm. It was obvious she was awake, just lost in thought.

This comfort and compassion I felt being against her heart's, it made me feel so cared for. No wonder she seemed so relaxed and peaceful as she laid against my hearts.

Those amazing memories of her lying on my chest, as she moved up and down to my breath. My arms wound around her back. I lightly ran my hands up and down her back. She gently looked down to see if I was awake.

I snuggled closer into her chest, as I kept my breathing slow and steady.

She nuzzled her face into my hair.

"You must really have needed some sleep." She whispered. I was about to respond, assuming she knew I was awake.

"He's so peaceful when he's sleeping, isn't he TARDIS?" The TARDIS hummed in response.

So she still assumed I was asleep. I kissed her neck as I pushed her body down firmly. She lightly gasped, taken back a little.

"Morning." I whispered into her ear. I nipped her ear, and licked her lobe. Her arms laced around me as she began to giggle.

"Morning, sleep well?" She asked, as I continued kissing down her neck. "Very." I responded.

I reached my hand to the small of her back, as her lower half pressed to my body. Her head arched, as I kissed her neck more fiercely.

"Frisky Doctor." She murmured. I chuckled against her skin. I nodded into her skin. I kissed her neck all over until I found her soft spot. I knew I had found it when her moans got louder.

I pulled my coat down off her shoulders, since the dress she wore didn't have straps. I kissed her all over. Suckling the crook between her neck and shoulder. She moaned at my every touch.

Her body didn't deserve what the Master had put her through, she deserved a gentleman. Someone who would cherish her every single spec of her being.

I pulled my coat full off of her, and lightly tugged at her dress.

"Rose, are you okay with this?" I asked not wanting to push my limits. She simply nodded into my shoulder. I slowly pulled her dress off savoring the skin she showed. Her body covered by her under garments, at the places I wanted to embrace the most.

I massaged her hips and kissed and sucked on any exposed skin I sought out. I lightly unclasped her bra leaving her chest bare under me. Her face flushed as she tried to hide her face.

I chuckled at her embarrassment, and lightly sighed.

"Don't be ashamed, your body is the most beautiful thing I've ever laid my eyes on." I cooed, swooping her hair out of her face.

I started to massage her breast, leaving no part unappeased. Her body shivered at my touch. I suckled her breast as my hand massaged the rest of her body. Her hands feathered my hair. As she moaned out "Doctor."

"Yes love." I breathed kissing her all over. "Do-mnn" was all she let out melting further into my touch. I wanted her body as my own and mine only. After what the Master had done to her, I felt the need to claim her as my own once again.

My hand slipped to the base of her underwear. I lightly pulled it off from her body. I slid my tongue down her body reaching her thighs. She panted with anticipation for my next move. I suckled her thigh.

I dragged my lips up her body back up to her lips. I smothered her lips as my tongue begged for entrance. She moaned as I fondled her breast. This allowed my tongue access. I licked her gums, dragging my tongue over her teeth. Her tongue was light and weary. I tied her tongue with mine as my hand slid lower.

She lightly gasped as I pushed my fingers through her tissue. She squirmed moaning loudly. My head kissed under her ear, and started to mark a Hickey on her soft spot.

I spread her folds farther, her body was so tight. "Doct-tt-tor." She moaned into my ear.

"Please stop teasing." She whimpered. She pulled my tie off, trying to pull my suit jacket off. I chuckled at her need.

I grabbed her hands pinning them above her head. I used my free hand to take both my jacket and shirt off. The TARDIS soon hummed as a condom placed along the dresser with a bottle of cold lube.

I pulled off my pants leaving me in TARDIS blue boxers. I put the cold gel on my fingers and stretched her at one again. She shivered at the coldness and sensation of my movements.

Her hands gripped my back. I ripped the tinfoil in my mouth making direct eye contact with her. The want, need, and lust stained her eyes. I pulled my boxers off, and got myself situated with the condom.

I mentally asked the Tardis if she was well enough to do this, what if the Master had gotten her pregnant? I worried but the TARDIS assured me she was not and was alright.

I kissed her hardly, I knew it would hurt her at first but I would pleasure her through it. I pushed in her body rather abruptly. She practically screamed, kissing me back as if her life depends on it.

I stayed still as she squirmed getting used to my body. Tears lightly fell as her nails dug into my back scrapping them down, probably leaving marks. It just turned me on even more. I butterfly kissed her tears away.

Her body relaxed against mine, meaning she adjusted. I pumped my self in and out of her, as I devoured her lips. Her moans and gasps were loud and meaningful.

I defiantly found her trigger spot, because she screamed out "Doctor." As if her body depended on it. After a long time her body grew limp. I knew she couldn't take much more. I stopped and the TARDIS deteriorated clothes on us both. I pulled her deeply into my chest, as I wrapped her in blankets.

My love, my lovely flower. I swooped her hair from her face, and kissed her forehead. "I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too." She breathed exhausted. I pressed her head to my heart as her hand laid against my chest over the other heart. Her eyes shut, as her breathing slowed. My lovely flower, mine forever.


	31. Morning Meals

Rose's POV

I woke up and laid alone in bed. I wondered where my Doctor had gone. My legs ached. My body was beyond sore. Who knew the Doctor would have been so passionate and rough.

I heard the Doctor humming, and walking down the hall. A tasteful aroma filled my senses. The Doctor walked in with a tray of food.

"Morning Love." He smiled. He sat next to me, and kissed my forehead. He pulled my back against his chest, and wrapped his legs around my torso. He set the tray in front of me. His face buried into my neck, as he savored the taste of my skin.

I leaned my head back against his shoulder, and looked up at his inviting eyes.

"Doctor? How long will we be together?" I ask.

"Forever, I promise." He guaranteed.

He opened the tray to loads of breakfast delicacies. I noticed only one fork, as the Doctor smiled like a child. He suddenly began to feed me like a child. Syrup lightly resided on my lips.

His lips captured mine, licking every bit of syrup off. I giggled at his affections, he was being very caring since he had got me back.

"Doctor it's not necessary to feed me." I clarified. I starting kissing his cheek, and giggled. "What's gotten you so affectionate?" I ask.

"Maybe it isn't but I will care for you until the end of time." He replied, nuzzling deeper into my neck. " I lost you, I never ever will lose you to someone again. I don't want your body loved by another, only mine. So I promise to make sure your loved by me everyday."

"Oh okay..."I mumble embarrassed at his affections. I stared up at him, as he fed me again. I wondered if it would be like this every morning. After a while, I finished my meal. The Doctor purposely made sure my lips dripped with more syrup.

"Doctor, you're getting syrup all over me." I exclaimed. I reached for a napkin, but the Doctor fiercely used his lips and tongue.

"Hopefully that helped." He breathed.

"It did." I giggled a little breathless. He placed the tray on the table, and leaned my body back. He caressed my sore body taking in every little breath.

"Doctor, I'm still really sore, and I want to take a bath or shower." I admitted.

"You're sore, so I best not leave you alone alone. I will cleanse your luscious skin for you." He addressed, kissing underneath my ear. He lifted my body up, cradling me. The bath came into view, and the Doctor ran it with warm water.

He grabbed some fluffy towels, and bubble bath, along with a blue bath ball. He undressed my body, as he placed me in the tub. The warm water stuck to my body like glue.

He placed the bath bomb in the tub, and poured the bottle of bubble bath in the tub. He pulled his sleeve back mixing the water and soap. Bubbles were practically overflowing.

I sat letting my thoughts drift. I felt the Doctor now behind me, as he dragged a luffa all over my body. Bubbles covering us both. The warm water stung as the Doctor washed my hair as If I couldn't handle it.

His hand and luffa, dragged over my body. He cleansed every single dirtied part of my body. I turned towards him, and finally got his hair wet. He chuckled kissing me. I washed his hair, dragging my fingers through every groove.

We both laughed blowing the bubbles at one another. I snuggled into his chest, dragging my fingers through his chest hair. After a long bath of being embraced by the Doctor. It began to grow cold.

The Doctor drained our bath, and kissed the back of my neck. He wrapped my body in the fluffiest towels. He wrapped one around his waist, and pulled my body close to his. He continued to dry my body off.

"Lets go get you dressed." He purred into my ear. He pulled out a silk dress and undergarments. He grabbed lotion and laid me back, massaging my body. I tried not to moan out loud. He chuckled against my skin, dressing me.

He got dressed, and I traced my eyes on him. I put up my hair, and watched him. He dressed, and pulled the towel out of my hair. He lightly ran his fingers through my hair.

He kissed my neck and dabbed all the wet spots he had missed to dry. I was in love, I was happy I was home too a real gentleman.


	32. Allons-y

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well my Friends "A picked Rose" has come to an end! Thank you to all of your support, more stories will be coming soon.

Doctor's POV

Her lovely body, so delicate against mine. I stared at her rested face, as her eyes fluttered open. Her eyes gleamed, as she her eyes pierced my soul. Her face was one of pure innocence.

"What did I ever do, to deserve you?" I questioned. As I stroked her cheek, and kissed her forehead.

"You grabbed my hand and whispered run." She giggled "The real question is how did I manage someone as amazing as you."

Her head snuggled beneath my chin. Her hand soon ruffled my hair.

"I don't know, I'm just brilliant!" I enthused. I then kissed her, as if there was no tomorrow. I stood up, and pulled my flower into my chest. She stared up into my eyes.

The TARDIS hummed with slight distress. I remembered the Tardis needed her wires needed redoing. I pulled her hand, and sat her down on the captain's chair.

"I have to fix the TARDIS!" I bubbled. I kissed her head and slid under the console. I had my sonic in-between my lips as I started to rewire the system.

I felt Rose now on top of my body, half way between my legs. Her head was on my hearts.

"You're very cuddly, aren't you?" I chuckled, and held her head against my chest.

She nodded, and wrapped her arms tightly against my torso. My cuddly little TimeAngel. She nuzzled me much more as her hearts synced with mine.

"I love you, I love you, I love you." Rose repeated as her hand traveled up and down my chest.

"I love you too." I smiled, at her affections. I was rather happy, my lover was oh so snuggly with me. Her lovely, affections drove me mad with love. I was always going to cherish these moments with her.

I had too, since you never knew who would go after us next. It hurt me knowing that there would always be a threat towards my lover. I would always keep her safe.

Any threat towards her, I would defend with my body and mind. The Master is right, I probably shouldn't make promises I couldn't possibly keep. I've failed her once and look what he had done to her, I can't afford to fail her again.

She seemed so relaxed, and so fragile. Through my eyes she was fragile, pure, innocent, and the most spectacular thing in the universe.

I knew it wouldn't end as long as I had her in my arms. I wanted to keep her locked away in my TARDIS to keep her preserved, for eternity.

I couldn't do that though. That would be stripping my flower of her freedom. I could never do that, I wanted her happy.

From what I could tell, she seemed the happiest when we were on adventures or 'cuddling'.

Some wires fell getting my hands caught. I pulled not wanting to admit I got stuck. She looked up and giggled, seeing my hands tied.

My sonic was still was in my mouth, as I murmured for help. She giggled taking the sonic from my mouth. Her lips collided with mine, as she ruffled my hair.

I struggled at my helplessness. I loved the affection don't get me wrong, but when we were being very affectionate I preferred holding her in my embrace.

She untangled the wires, giggling ever few seconds. She watched me finish and tie up the loose wires. I patted the console stroking it, while I checked the engines once more.

"Well Rose Tyler where to next?" I question taking her hand.

"Barcelona!" She laughed, swinging are arms. I set are coördinates, and parked the TARDIS. And with that being done, I shouted.

"ALLONS-Y!"


End file.
